Now Is Present, AL!
by Ash Isis13
Summary: Masa lalu membuatnya "berbenturan" dengan pemuda itu. Mencoba menghindar, namun takdir ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada mereka, bahwa masa lalu itu hanya untuk dikenang. "Masa depanku adalah tentangku dan tentangmu, tentang kita berdua…"
1. Chapter 1

"**Now is present, Al !"**

_**Pair : Albus Severus Potter and OC. (Alexia Cho Dwayne) **_

_**Slight : Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Ginevra Weasley **_

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini._

**Summary: **_Masa lalu membuatnya "berbenturan" dengan pemuda itu. Mencoba menghindar, namun takdir ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada mereka, bahwa masa lalu itu hanya untuk dikenang._

"**Masa depanku adalah tentangku dan tentangmu, tentang kita berdua…" **

Fanfic pertama saya mohon dimaklumi jika Typo bertebaran, alur cerita membosankan, Out Of Character dan banyak OC.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

_Ini tentang aku,_

_Tentang hidupku,_

_Masa lalu yang ku ketahui – bukan ku alami_

_Dan mungkin masa depanku…_

_Inilah aku, Alexia Cho Dwayne…_

._

_.

_.

"Dibalik sesuatu yang bersinar, pasti ada bayangan…" desis Rose Weasley yang kemudian mendelik tajam ke arahku dan aku menangkap pandangan protes darinya. Aku menggeleng, mengerti akan maksudnya. Saat ini kami berada diperpustakaan Hogwarts, selesai mengerjakan perkamen Herbologi dari Professor Longbottom sepanjang 2 meter – aku mengerjakannya sepanjang 3 meter 05 centi dan Rose sepanjang 3 meter 35 centi, kuharap kau tidak akan heran dan perkamen itu sebenarnya masih sekitar 2 minggu lagi dikumpulkan, kau tahu bagaimana tipe seorang Ravenclaw. Dan kini, aku harus menghadapi Rose yang menemukan selembar perkamen kecil, yang sebenarnya ku maksudkan untuk sebuah judul artikel.

"Tidak, Rose. Ini gak seperti yang kamu bayangkan. Aku jelaskan, oke?" Perempuan berambut merah itu kemudian mengangguk dan melipat tangannya didada, menunggu penjelasanku.

"Jadi, itu adalah judul artikel yang_" Belum sempat menjelaskan lebih lanjut, satu sosok jangkung dengan wajah tirus dan berambut pirang platina, mengusik obrolan kami.

"Weasley dan Dwayne, sedang bergosip, eh?" seringai tipis muncul dari wajah Scorpius Weasley, orang yang mengusik obrolan kami. Kualihkan pandanganku dari Scorpius menuju Rose, dan dugaanku benar, wajahnya kini memerah. Sepertinya kebiasaan mereka berdebat, akan selalu terjadi setiap hari.

"Apa urusanmu, Malfoy?" Perhatian Rose sepenuhnya kini telah beralih pada sosok pirang didepannya, well sebaiknya aku tak ikut campur, lebih baik membereskan semua barang-barangku dan Rose sebelum terjadi keributan yang lebih parah dan kami diusir oleh Madam Pince.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin mendengarkan bagaimana kau memuja-muja diriku, Weasley!" Kulihat Rose memerah sampai ke lehernya untuk menahan amarah, Scorpius semakin memperlihatkan seringainya. Aku tersenyum kecil, Rose mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu dengan sangat jelas, bahwa seorang Scorpius Malfoy memiliki ketertarikan pada Rose Weasley.

"Senang melihat temanmu bertengkar, eh? Tak kusangka!" Desisan itu tepat ditelingaku, membuatku terpaku. Ah, aku lupa! Scorpius selalu bersama-sama kemanapun dengan dia. Seseorang yang mirip dengan pahlawan yang telah melenyapkan kegelapan di dunia sihir. Ya, mirip karena itu adalah anaknya, orang yang kini kulihat menghampiri Rose dan Malfoy yang sedang beradu argument, meskipun yang terdengar hanya desisan dan tatapan tajam, Al Severus Potter.

Pemuda yang membuatku cemas, karena pandangan matanya selalu menusukku.

"Scorp, sudahlah jangan mengganggu sepupuku, ku rasa tak lama lagi dirinya akan jadi kepiting rebus!" Scorpius mendelik tak suka pada Al, karena kegiatannya terinterupsi oleh kedatangan sahabatnya sekaligus teman se-asramanya itu. Al terkekeh geli dan beralih menatap Rose yang tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupunya itu.

"Ayolah, Rose. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula apa kalian tak kasihan padaku?" Baik Scorpius maupun Rose mengalihkan pandangannya dari Al dan kini Al tertawa kecil sambil memandangi mereka, dan kuakui tawa itu begitu err – mempesona, karena tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya selama 6 tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts tertawa setulus itu, karena yang ku tahu dan ku terima selama ini, tawa licik darinya sebagian besar itu untukku. Dan, oh tawanya itu berlangsung singkat karena pandangan kami bertemu, meskipun hanya sekian detik. Dan perasaanku mengatakan bahwa dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin menyakitkan?

"Baiklah, Scorp. Mari kita pergi, aku ehm muak disini dan aku merasakan hawa seorang perusak hubungan, eh?" Al melirik tajam padaku, dan aku tersentak kaget. Tidak, bukan hanya aku saja kurasa, Rose dan Scorpius juga merasa terkejut, entah karena perkataaan Al atau karena suara tasku yang terjatuh dan isinya yang kini berhamburan.

"Alexia, are you okey?" Rose menghambur kepadaku, membantu merapikan isi tasku. Aku mengangguk-anguk tak jelas kepada Rose. Oke, kuakui tindakan Al tadi mengejutkanku, lebih tepatnya, menyakitkan.

"I'm fine, Rose…" aku merasakan suara ku bergetar dan melengking aneh. Rose menatap mataku dan menyadari aku berbohong kepadanya. Oke! Aku mengaku, aku takut dan marah.

"Rose, aku pergi dulu. Maaf!" Aku bergegas pergi dari hadapan mereka, kurasa tempatku memang bukan diantara mereka. Terlalu ada banyak hal yang rancu jika aku bergaul dengan mereka, meskipun begitu Rose memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku punya.

"Al ! Kau keterlaluan!" lamat-lamat terdengar suara Rose ditelingaku.

.

.

.

"_Kurasa, aku sependapat dengan sepupumu itu, Al!" Scorpius menolehkan kepalanya pada Al yang kini tengah bersandar didepan sebuah rak buku. Beberapa menit, setelah Rose menceramahi Al dan tak memerdulikan dirinya, kemudian pergi dengan amarah yang masih meledak-ledak. _

"_Dia pantas mendapatkan itu, Scorp!" Al menatap Scorpius dengan pandangan licik. Scorpius tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia mengerti yang terjadi antara Al dan si Dwayne itu, sangat mengerti._

_Scorpius mengamati Al, tak disangka sifat Slytherinnya muncul saat sahabatnya itu berhadapan dengan Dwayne. Pandangan Scorpius terpaku pada secarik perkamen kecil yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki Al . _

"_Al, perkamen itu milikmu?" Scorpius mengangguk kearah kaki Al. Al mengikuti pandangan Scorpius, dan benar dia menemukan secarik perkamen kecil disana. Al menggeleng namun diambilnya perkamen itu, dan membaca apa yang tertulis didalamnya. _

_Al tertegun. Inikah karma atas yang telah dilakukannya pada gadis itu? _

_Al menggeram kecil. "Gadis itu… Cih!" Scorpius mengernyit heran pada Al yang kini bersikap aneh, dan tanpa bisa dicegah Al, perkamen itu berpindah tangan pada Scorpius. Scorpius kini paham dengan apa yang menyebabkan Al bersikap Aneh._

"_**Dibalik sesuatu yang bersinar, pasti ada bayangan…"**_

_**_Alexia C. Dwayne_**_

_ .__

__. _

__. _

Aku menjauhi perpustakaan dengan terburu-buru, langkah-langkah kakiku bergema dilorong yang untungnya sepi ini. "Tenang, Alexia. Tenang. Orang seperti dia tak usah kau hiraukan" Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk mengacuhkan perkataannya tadi. Namun, seberapa pun aku berusaha saat ini, aku tahu itu takkan berguna, karena buktinya wajah pemuda itu memenuhi pikiraknku. Pintu asramaku yang dijaga oleh patung elang, sudah terlihat, aku menghembuskan nafasku. Rasanya aku belum siap memasuki ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw yang pastinya masih ramai, tidak sekarang, tidak saat aku masih emosi sepeti ini. Maka kuputuskan untuk duduk dan menyenderkan diri disebelah patung elang.

"Tak masuk, miss?" suara itu berasal dari patung elang disebelahku, dan aku menggeleng.

Rasanya semua ini memang berat untuk hatiku. oh, yeah. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Alexia Cho Dwayne. Asrama Ravenclaw dan Kelas 6, seperti yang telah disebutkan. Dan, dari nama tengahku, kalian pasti sudah dapat menebak, bahwa itu adalah nama depan ibuku, Cho Chang. Mom yang seorang penyihir menikahi seorang muggle, Alexander Dwayne, yang akhirnya dari pernikahan mereka, lahirlah aku. Memiliki kedua orangtua yang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, rasanya unik. Ah, ya, meskipun begitu, aku tak melihat Dad keberatan jika ada hal-hal yang berbau sihir dirumah, mungkin sebaliknya, dia sangat tertarik, apalagi Dad adalah seorang penulis sekaligus editor majalah. Dan hal yang paling dikagumi oleh Dad adalah foto yang bisa bergerak. Tapi, tentu saja, Dad tidak pernah mempublikasikan tentang dunia Mom, Dad cukup atau mungkin sangat mengerti bahwa jika Ia melakukan itu, akan sangat membahayakan bagi keselamatan Mom. Dad kulihat sangat mencintai Mom, dan bagiku Dad adalah sosok ideal seorang ayah. Dad tahu, suatu saat aku mungkin akan menjadi seorang penyihir seperti Mom, namun dia tetap mengajarkanku tentang dunianya, termasuk menularkan bakatnya kepadaku, menulis. Setiap ada pos burung hantu, aku akan mengirim artikel yang telah ku tulis kepadanya, dan pos burung hantu berikutnya, Dad akan mengirimkan kritik serta saran atas tulisanku. Ini sangat membantuku, apalagi jika ada tugas perkamen dari para Professor di Hogwarts, akan sangat mudah untukku mengerjakannya. Terimakasih untuk Mom dan Dad, karena mereka aku merasa haus akan pengetahuan dan syukurlah asramaku sekarang sesuai dengan keinginanku dan Mom, karena Ravenclaw adalah asramanya dulu.

Ah, ya, Mom. Wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dan bermata sipit itu adalah Cho Chang, ibuku. Dan, kini gen asia-nya melekat padaku, mungkin akan mirip, hanya saja mataku sedikit lebih besar dan berwarna coklat jernih. Namun, perilakuku diyakini oleh Mom, sangat mencerminkan sikap Dad. Berbeda dengan Mom yang supel, pemain Quidditch (karenanya Mom sekarang menjadi manajer salah satu klub Quidditch, Dad menyetujuinya) serta gadis incaran di Hogwarts dulu karena kecantikan sekaligus kecerdasannya, aku lebih banyak menahbiskan waktuku dengan menulis dan membaca, takkan pernah suka terbang (menurutku itu menakutkan)dan meskipun tidak sepopuler Mom dulu, ada beberapa pemuda yang mengajakku berkencan, namun aku menolak.

Oke, mungkin aku harus mengakuinya, dan inilah permasalahn yang membebaniku selama ini. Aku menolak semua yang pernah mengajakku kencan, karena DIA. DIA yang kumaksud adalah Albus Severus Potter, sepupu Rose Weasley, sahabat terbaikku. Ini seperti cerita klasik biasa. Sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya di peron 9 ¾ , aku sudah jatuh hati padanya dan keberuntungan berpihak padaku saat itu, aku satu kompartemen dengannya bersama kakaknya, James Sirius Potter serta Rose Weasley yang kini menjadi sahabatku. Namun, saat itulah aku melihat pandangan sarat kebencian dari Al, berbeda dengan James yang sangat senang membuatku tertawa meskipun itu tak cukup untuk mengalihkan fikiranku dari pandangan mata Al. Dan aku belum mengetahuinya, hingga saat liburan Natal tiba, aku menanyakannya pada Mom. Saat itulah, Mom menceritakan tentang masa lalunya padaku, saat tahun keempat dan kelimanya.

Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Mom menangis dihadapanku, menyesal dengan keputusan yang telah Ia ambil di masa lalu. Dan tak kusangka, kisah cinta Mom akan serumit itu, karena kukira Dad adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir untuk Mom, padahal kenyataannya Dad adalah orang yang datang setelahnya,menerima dan mencintai Mom apa adanya. Seperti saat Dad datang untuk menenangkan Mom yang masih terus menyesali masa lalunya, dan menyuruhku tidur. Aku bersyukur, Dad tidak marah kepada Mom.

Dan dari kejadian itu, aku mengetahui dan menarik kesimpulan, Albus Severus Potter membenciku, karena aku adalah anak dari Cho Chang~Dwayne yang pernah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalunya, hingga Harry Potter tak bisa menaruh kepercayaan lagi pada Mom. Dan terlintas dalam pikiranku, Al membenciku karena tahu kisah cinta Mom dan Harry Potter dimasa lalu.

Dan dari sanalah, tahun-tahunku di Hogwarts dipenuhi dengan lirikan dan sindiran sinis dari Al yang ku tahu itu ditujukkan kepadaku. Dan sampai sekarang, aku tak melihat ada perubahan sikapnya terhadapku.

Aku tahu, apa yang membuatnya membenciku sampai sekarang, tapi berhakkah Al membenciku sampai sebesar itu kepadaku?

.

.

.

Aku mendengar suara yang begema dilorong tempaku duduk kini, namun rasanya aku enggan untuk membuka mataku. Hingga saat kurasakan dia menepuk-nepuk pipiku.

"Alexia, bangun. Kau mau tidur disini?" suara yang begitu akrab ditelingaku, Rose, terdengar khawatir dengan keadaanku saat ini. Aku membuka mataku dan tersenyum.

"Disini dingin, Rose. Aku hanya tak ingin berada dikeramaian, tapi ada kau sekarang. Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!" Aku tersenyum lemah pada Rose, kurasa dia mengerti, Rose hanya mengangguk.

Kami berdua bediri dan menghadap patung Elang, untuk menjawab teka-tekinya agar kami bisa masuk kedalam.

"Well, Miss. Akhirnya mau masuk juga," aku mengangguk pada patung Elang itu, "baiklah. Bagaimana cara mendapatkan kepercayaan?"

"Kesetiaan," Jawabku cepat. Aku sudah lelah, sekarang, benar-benar lelah.

"Hmm… Jawaban yang menarik, Miss. Baiklah, silahkan lewat." Pintu menuju ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw terbuka dan dugaanku benar, ruang rekeasi masih ramai.

"Kau mau duduk, Lexia?" Rose menatapku dengan pandangan berharap, dan akhirnya aku mengangguk lemah, aku menyingkirkan semua rasa lelahku, dan saat ini aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Rose di perpustakaan.

"err… aku minta maaf, Rose. Meninggalkanmu tadi diperpustakaan," ucapku, saat kami sudah duduk disebuah sofa dekat jendela, sedikit jauh dari anak-anak lain yang lebih banyak berada disekitar perapian untuk menghangatkan diri. Cuaca di Hogwarts memang sudah mulai dingin, karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki bulan November.

"Tidak. Tidak, Lexia," Rose menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, "Aku memakluminya, aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, jika aku berada diposisimu. Dan, aku sebagai sepupu dari Al , meminta maaf atas kelakuannya yang err keterlaluan_" aku memandang kaget pada Rose.

"Tidak, Rose," Rose mendelik mendengar tanggapan ku namun aku tetap melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, Rose, aku sudah biasa untuk menghadapinya, hanya saja yang tadi itu memang cukup mengaggetkanku_"

"Lexia, aku minta maaf," desah Rose memandangku gelisah, "Kalau saja aku tak bertengkar dengan Malfoy, kejadian tadi tentu tidak akan terjadi."

"Sudahlah, Rose. Tak apa, lagipula aku rasa aku turut andil dalam masalah ini. Kau tahu, aku merasa lucu saat kau bertengkar dengan Scor– err masudku Malfoy, dan mungkin gara-gara itu Al marah padaku," Rose menyipit tak suka padaku, dan aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Oh, maaf, Rose. Aku tak merasa senang karena aku melihat kalian bertengkar, tapi Rose apakah kau tak menyadarinya bahwa ada arti lain saat Malfoy memancing emosimu dan akhirnya kalian bertengkar?" Aku menghela nafas, saat Rose menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Lexia, sungguh apa sih, maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti, bicara yang jelas," Rose melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Tidak, tidak, Rose. Tidak, sekarang. Pada saatnya kamu akan mengerti," Aku tersenyum cemerlang pada Rose yang kini memutar kedua matanya, bosan.

Namun, tiba-tiba ekspresi Rose berubah, seakan-akan dia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban atas permasalahan yang cukup pelik.

"Nah, Lexia. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur? Kau masih menyimpan perasaan masa kecilmu itu, pada sepupuku, ehh?" Aku tersentak kaget, namun Rose tiba-tiba tertawa, baginya pipiku yang merona merah adalah sama dengan jawaban "iya".

"Ahh! Aku sudah menebaknya, Lexia! Karenanya, kau tidak bisa benar-benar marah pada Al , benar kan?" Aku mengangguk lemah, dan saat itu juga akan merasakan seluruh wajahku memanas.

"Ahh… aku tak percaya, kau masih menyukainya. Setelah semua yang Al lakukan padamu," perkataan Rose kembali menyadarkanku bahwa kami mungkin memang takkan bisa bersama, karena hubungan kami yang selama ini tak pernah berjalan dengan baik dan mungkin hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan seperti ini.

"Yah… aku memang menyedihkan, Rose. Entahlah, logika ku selalu bertolak belakang dengan hatiku jika sudah menyangkut urusan dengan Al ," Aku tertawa hambar dan aku merasa merana sekali saat ini.

"Alexia, aku minta maaf, tapi percayalah hal baik yang kau lakukan tidak akan pernah sia-sia. Aku juga tak habis pikir, mengapa Al bisa setega ini padamu?" Aku memandang Rose dengan pandangan Kau-sudah-mengetahui-permasalahnya, Rose mengangguk, "tapi tetap saja, Al yang kukenal takkan pernah setega ini apalagi terhadap perempuan. Aku yakin ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat, mengapa Al melakukan ini terhadapmu, Lexia."

"Alasan yang lain? Maksudmu?"

"Alasan yang lebih membuat hatinya, err terganggu atau tersakiti saat melihatmu, Alexia."

Dan akhirnya perkataan Rose di ruang rekreasi tadi, membuatku tak bisa tidur.

"_Apa yang telah aku atau Mom perbuat hingga membuat Al belum atau takkan bisa memaafkanku? hahh.. Aku tak tahu dan Aku sudah lelah untuk berpikir jernih lagi."_

_._

_. _

_. _


	2. Chapter 2

"**Now is present, Al !"**

_**Pair : Albus Severus Potter and OC. (Alexia Cho Dwayne) **_

_**Slight : Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Ginevra Weasley **_

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini._

**Summary: **_Masa lalu membuatnya "berbenturan" dengan pemuda itu. Mencoba menghindar, namun takdir ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada mereka, bahwa masa lalu itu hanya untuk dikenang._

"**Masa depanku adalah tentangku dan tentangmu, tentang kita berdua…" **

Fanfic pertama saya di fandom Harry Potter mohon dimaklumi jika Typo bertebaran, alur cerita membosankan, Out Of Character dan banyak OC.

Sebelumnya makasih buat Intan dan annisalongbottom yang sudah mereview di chapter 1, maaf ya aku belum bisa update kilat karena kesibukanku sekolah. Untuk selanjutnya aku masih akan belajar. Dan kupersembahkan chapter ini untuk kalian berdua, maaf kalau chapter ini kurang panjang.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Ini tentang aku,

Tentang hidupku,

Masa lalu yang ku ketahui – bukan ku alami

Dan mungkin masa depanku…

Inilah aku, _Alexia Cho Dwayne_…

_**Chapter 2 **_

"err… Alexia. Maukah kau pergi ke Hogsmeade minggu depan, bersamaku? Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu," Aku menatap Ernest Macmillan yang sedang tersenyum ceria padaku.

"_Oh, Rose, teganya kau…" _Macmillan mencegatku dan Rose dikoridor menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang, well, dengan wajah tak berdosanya Rose meninggalkanku berdua dengannya. Aku sudah menduga bahwa Macmillan mengajakku berkencan, teman sekamarku yang lain ribut sekali membicarakan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade yang bertepatan dengan Halloween.

"Mmm. Maaf, aku tak bisa…" ujarku setelah beberapa lama.

"Kumohon maafkan aku…" ucapku setelah melihat wajah sayu dari Macmillan. Oh, ayolah, aku sudah menolaknya dan ini untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi aku memang benar-benar tak bisa, alasannya_

_Oh.. Merlin… alasannya baru saja melewatiku dengan wangi Musk yang selalu ingin aku hirup. _Aku mengerjapkan mataku untuk tak terlalu terpaku pada seseorang yang lewat disampingku beberapa saat lalu bersama sahabat pirangnya.

"Apakah karena alasan yang sama, Lexia?" Ernest Macmillan, cowok Hufflepuff yang cukup terkenal karena kemahiran Quidditch ini menatap lesu padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Ah, kalau aku punya pasangan kencan untuk Rose apa kau mau menerima ajakanku?" Aku tergagap, oh tidak, cowok ini nekat.

"Aku tak tahu, Ernest. Tapi aku akan pertimbangkan ajakanmu dan maaf jika mungkin kemungkinannya aku menolak," Aku tersenyum kecil pada Macmillan yang kini mulai menampakkan senyumnya. Syukurlah!

"Tak apa, Lexia. Aku cukup senang. Dan bolehkan aku bersama mu ke Aula Besar?"

"Oh, baiklah…" Aku dan Macmillan menuju Aula Besar bersama-sama, beberapa melirik ke arah kami. Kurasa Macmillan tak terlalu memedulikannya mungkin karena memang sudah biasa, tapi aku? Aku merasa risih dipandang dengan pandangan "Kau-punya-muka-untuk-bersamanya?" Atau pandangan "Siapa-dia".

Dan, yah, pandangan itu kukira akan berakhir setelah kami sampai di Aula Besar, namun ternyata aku salah besar, karena ketika kami memasukki Aula Besar beberapa kepala mulai menoleh dan berbisik-bisik halus. Awalnya hanya beberapa anak Hufflepuff, namun meluas ke meja Gryffindor, Ravenclaw_ kulihat Rose sedang menajamkan penglihatannya, dan akhirnya beberapa anak Shlyterin mulai memandangi kami, termasuk Al yang setelahnya membuang muka.

Dan aku mendengus kecewa, _"tak bisakah kau cemburu,ehh?!"_

"Alexia, Wake up, girl," Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan kini bertatapan mata biru sapphire-nya. "Are you okey?"

"Ehm… Ya, aku baik-baik saja, dan kurasa aku harus cepat-cepat ke mejaku, Rose sudah memanggilku," Aku tersenyum singkat pada Macmillan dan bergegas pergi. Aku tak memedulikan Macmillan lagi, cukup sudah aku dipandang tak menyenangkan. Aku egois, ehh?

"_Tapi, bukankah kalau kau berkencan dengan Al semuanya mungkin lebih parah dari ini, Alexia?" _Langkahku yang tadinya berkesan terburu-buru, kini terhenti seketika saat pikiran itu terbesit dikepalaku. Aku tercenung dengan pemikiranku sendiri, sampai akhirnya, suara Rose membuyarkan semua lamunanku yang tidak tepat pada waktunya itu dan kini dengan langkah gontai aku menhampiri Rose yang beberapa meter didepanku.

"Kau akan kencan dengan Macmillan itu, ehh?" Senyum Rose terkembang, saat aku sudah duduk disampingnya.

Aku menatap hidangan makan siangku dengan tidak berselera. "Hanya dalam mimpimu, Rose."

Rose terkejut dengan pernyataanku , "Why? Jangan bilang kau menggunakan aku sebagai alasannya." Aku hanya menangguk lemah.

"Oh, Lexiaaaaa. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menerima ajakan dari Xavier Davies untuk berkencan." Rose menatap frustasi sekaligus bersalah kepadaku.

"Oh, Rose," aku terkekeh kecil dengan tingkah Rose saat ini, "Aku sudah besar, Rose. Jika kau ingin berkencan, silahkan saja, aku tak apa. Lagipula mungkin aku tak bisa ke Hogsmeade." Aku mengambil kentang rebus dan memabhkan saus tomat ke dalam piringnya, meskipun benar-benar tak berselera makan, aku tetap memaksakan diri.

"Apa maksudmu?" sergah Rose.

"Entahlah, Rose. Maksudku, aku tak suka kunjungan ke Hogsmeade kali ini. Lagipula aku harus membuat artikel untuk ku kirimkan, Dad sudah menunggunya." Aku menyuapkan kentang goreng ke mulutku. Ah, rasanya memang tak bisa menolak masakan dari para peri rumah Hogwarts. Semuanya lezat.

"Artikel? Oh, yeah. Aku baru ingat, judulnya '_Dibalik sesuatu yang bersinar, pasti ada bayangan…',_benar kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Rose. "Kau tahu, Lexia. Maaf, err, kurasa itu sangat menyinggungku_" Aku tersedak mendengar ucapan Rose yang sebenarnya sudah diduga olehku. Namun, rasanya seakan berbeda, karena Rose sendiri yang menyatakan hal tersebut kepadaku. Dengan cepat-cepat aku meminum jus labu yang ada dihadapanku.

"Oh, Rose. Maaf. Aaaku, tidak, kau pasti salah memahaminya aku yakin, Rose" aku menatap Rose dengan wajah yang kurasa masih sedikit memerah dan denga pandangan yang sedikit menyesal. Merasa sangat bersalah atas keadaanku sekarang, kulihat Rose sedikit bimbang untuk menjelaskannya.

"Maaf, Lexia. Kurasa, tulisan itu seakan-akan membuatku merasa sebaliknya, aku hanya bayangan dari ketenaran kedua orangtuaku. Golden Trio Hogwarts, kau tahu selama ini aku terkadang merasa tertekan dengan hal itu. Ku kira kau mengerti, Lexia. Dan kurasa bukan hanya aku yang akan merasa seperti ini jika mengetahui kalimat tersebut," lirih Rose.

Aku tercengang sekaligus merasa lega, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena sesaat setelah Rose mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, aku langsung memikirkan satu orang. Al ! Bagaimana jika Ia mengetahui tulisan itu? Oh, itu akan memperburuk segalanya, meski kurasa tak mungkin untuk Ia mengetahuinya. Namun, untuk saat ini, Rose lebih penting untuk diberikan pengertian lain atas judul artikel yang akan ku buat.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, Rose. Sungguh, kalau kamu mengartikannya seperti itu. Tapi yang kumaksud bukanlah hal itu. Well, sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskannya kemarin, namun berhubung kau dan err Malfoy_" Rose memutar bola matanya dan aku mengerti, "baiklah, kau-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi, aku belum sempat menjelaskannya padamu. Maaf, Rose." Ah, rasanya lega melihat Rose mengangguk dan tersenyum samar padaku, namun setelahnya dia memberikan isyarat padaku untuk melanjutkan penjelasanku, "Well, kurasa kau pernah mendengar pepatah muggle, Rose. Dibalik seorang laki-laki hebat, selalu ada wanita dibelakangnya. Dan, judul artikel itu kurang lebih sama maksudnya. Dan bayangan disini bukan berarti hal yang negative, Rose. Menurutku bayangan itu hal yang paling baik yang pernah ku temui, dia tak pernah meninggalkan orang yang menjadi pasangannya, dia hanya ingin selalu bersama tanpa menuntut lebih, tak pernah merasa malu meskipun orang lain hanya melihat orang yang menjadi pasangannya. Dia selalu setia untuk 1 orang…" kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutku sampai aku tersadar Rose sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku. Dan, kurasa saat berbicara tadi, pandanganku hanya tertuju pada satu orang yang sedang berbincang dengan sahabat pirang platinanya dimeja Slytherin.

"Oh, Lex. That's so sweet," Rose menatap padaku dengan pandangan kagum, dan aku tersenyum padanya.

"Hmm… Al membawa pengaruh baik rupanya, pada sahabatku ini."Rose tertawa kecil memandangku saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Oh, Rose, please!" Ah, akhirnya makan siang ini membuatku mood ku kembali menjadi lebih baik, meskipun sepanjang makan siang itu pula , Rose menggodaku.

.

.

.

_Sepasang mata itu tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik sang gadis berambut merah menyala yang sedikit bergelombang. Dirinya seakan tenggelam dalam kesibukan itu, dan tak memerdulikan suasana makan malam di Aula Besar saat ini. Hingga_ _

"_ouch!" mimik sang pemuda tadi, terlihat sangat menyakitkan untuk saat ini. Dan pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap tajam temanya yang dengan sengaja menyikut tulang rusuknya dengan siku tangannya, well, seperti tanpa ada belas kasihan. Wajah Scorpius terlihat semakin memerah, menahan amarah, saat temannya itu mengacuhkannya dan kini sedang asiknya tertawa. _

"_Scorp, santailah. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, hanya saja aku masih terbawa suasana. Oh, kau harus melihat tampang konyolmu tadi, Scorp." Al menutup mulutnya untuk menahan suaranya lebih keras. _

"_Ck. Kau menyebalkan, Al . Jangan menertawaiku lagi atau kau juga akan berakhir sama denganku, ehh?" Scorpius memang tak bisa menampik, bahwa dirinya menyukai si rambut merah bergelombang itu. Samar-samar terlihat sedikit rona merah diwajah Scorpius yang pucat. _

"_Oh, ayolah, Scorp. Kau tahu itu takkan mungkin terjadi padaku. lagipula, apa sih yang menghalangimu untuk mendekati sepupu tercintaku –Rose?" _

"_Cih! Jangan memanggil dia dengan sepupu tercinta, cukup sepupu! Menggelikan." _

"_Ah! Ada yang cemburu rupanya…" kekeh Al , "Oke, aku tebak. Uncle Ron? Itu masalahmu?" Nada bicara Al kini sedikit serius, membuat Scorpius mengangguk dan meski ta sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Scorpius. _

"_Scorp, kau menyerah hanya karena Uncle Ron?" Scorpius menoleh cepat pada Al dan menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti, "Oh, aku yakin Uncle Ron juga akan merestui hubungan kalian, jika kalian memang serius. Tapi, masalahnya sekarang adalah Rose sekarang sama sekali tak menyukaimu, mungkin dia lebih ke arah membencimu?"_

"_Kukira, takkan ada masalah yang lebih besar dari restu Uncle-mu itu. Dan untuk mendapatkan Rose, aku yakin kau akan membantuku, Al ?" Scorpius menyeringai licik pada Al . _

"_Dan apa untungnya untukku, Scorp? Kau ingat aku seorang Slyhterin…" kini giliran Al yang menyeringai pada Scorpius. _

"_Oh, tak kusangka. Baiklah, apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan berikan. Galleon tak masalah untukku." Scorpius mulai melirik makanan yang sejak tadi tak Ia sentuh. _

"_Ck. Sudah kubilang kau harus santai, Scorp. Cukup melihat kalian tak bertengkar lagi dan kalian bahagia, cukup untukku." _

"_Ah, thanks, Al ," Scorpius mulai mengambil beberapa makanan yang tersedia malam itu, "Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Al?" _

_Merasa tak mendapat respon dari Al , Scorpius akhirnya menatap Al , dan mendapati sahabatnya itu tengah terpaku pada pintu masuk Aula Besar, dan pada saat bersamaan terdengar desas-desus tentang kedua orang yang Al perhatikan. Dwayne dan Macmillan. _

_Scorpius menajamkan penglihatannya, hingga dirinya merasa yakin, kedua orang itu adalah Alexia Dwayne dan Ernest Macmillan. Hingga saat Dwayne menolehkan pandangannya ke arah dirinya, mungkin lebih tepatnya ke arah Al , dengan cepat Al menolehkan pandangannya, seakan tak peduli. Namun, meskipun begitu, Scorpius berani bertaruh, ekspresi Al seperti sedang menahan amarah atau cemburu? Sama seperti saat tadi mereka akan memasuki Aula Besar, ditengah lorong Scorpius mendapati Dwayne bersama Macmillan sedang berbicara berdua. Scorpius sangat yakin Macmillan mencoba mengajak Dwayne kencan. Setelah memperhatikan mereka beberapa saat, atensi Scorpius beralih kepada pemuda yangberada disampingnya,dan Scorp sangat yakin tangannya itu sempat terkepal saat mereka melewati dua sejoli itu. _

_Merasa ini menarik, Scorpius berulang kali memperhatikan mereka secara bergantian. Ah, tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Scorpius, Al memperhatikan Dwayne. Lihat saja, saat Dwayne mendadak berhenti, nafas Al juga seakan tertahan, hingga akhirnya Scorpius merasakan dengusan nafas lega dari Al saat Dwayne menghampiri Rose. _

_Scorpius menyeringai lebar, membuat beberapa murid perempuan Hogwarts yang tak sengaja melihatnya menjadi speechless. _

"_**Al , kau jatuh cinta pada musuhmu sendiri, ehh?" batin Scorpius dalam hati. Seringai kecil muncul dari wajah Scorpius.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_


End file.
